Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to augmented reality and motor learning and, more specifically, to enhanced movement training with an augmented reality mirror.
Description of the Related Art
Students learning new movements often benefit from guidance and feedback received from a live instructor. The instructor guides students verbally by giving instruction and corrective feedback. The instructor also teaches by example by performing the new movements as students watch and repeat the movements made by the instruction. Through such instruction by voice and example, students learn new movements by listening and repeating the movements of the instructor. Additionally, some movement learning environments, such as dance and martial arts studios, include one or more walls with large mirrors where the student may observe his or her own movements as well as the instructor's movements. By simultaneously observing his or her own reflection and watching the instructor, the student may learn by self-correcting his or her own movements to match the movements of the instructor.
One drawback of live instruction is that live instruction may be expensive and live instructors may not be available at a time and place that is convenient for the students. Such availability issues may hinder a student's learning progress. A potential solution to this problem could include watching pre-recorded instruction videos on a large display via some medium, such as video tape, DVD, web-based streaming, or other video source. But these approaches typically are much less interactive than live instruction. To perform typical functions, such as repeating a movement or instruction segment, or navigating to a new instruction segment, students are often encumbered with using a remote control and on-screen menus or a traditional human-computer interface, such as keyboard and mouse, thus disrupting the movement learning process.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed is a more effective way for students to learn new movements.